dead_or_alivefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kasumi
"Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz." :—Kasumi w Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate 'Kasumi '(Kanji: 霞, Hiragana: かすみ, Rōmaji: Kasumi) jest zbiegłą shinobi oraz dawną członkinią klanu Mugen Tenshin, która zadebiutowała w pierwszej części Dead or Alive, w arkadowej wersji z 1996 roku. Jako jedna z oryginalnej ósemki postaci, Kasumi jest główną bohaterką serii (zwłaszcza w Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive 2 i Dead or Alive 5), przyjętą także jako jej maskotka. To ona zwyciężyła pierwszy turniej. Pierwotnie była pierwsza w kolejce do tytułu mistrzyni klanu Mugen Tenshin. Uciekła z domu, by móc pomścić swego starszego brata, Hayate. Jest także przyrodnią siostrą Ayane. Historia Dzieciństwo Kasumi jest córką Shidena i Ayame, urodzoną w głównej rodzinie klanu Mugen Tenshin, co czyni z niej drugą w kolejce do tytułu mistrza osobą, zaraz po Hayate. W okresie dzieciństwa, Kasumi i Ayane - nieświadome swojego pokrewieństwa - były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Reszta klanu widziała w Ayane "przeklęte dziecko", dlatego też Kasumi nie mogła przebywać blisko niej. Jako dziecko, wiodła uprzywilejowany żywot pełen drogich ubrań, służących oraz szacunku ze strony całego klanu. Według Ayame, Kasumi i Ayane lubiły łowić ryby dla całej rodziny. Dobrze układały się także jej relacje z Hayate, gdyż obydwoje dobrze się bawili podczas wspólnych gier i treningów. Jednakże, kiedy Ayane poznała prawdę na temat swego pochodzenia, przyjaźń jej i Kasumi dobiegła końca. Ayane stała się chorobliwie zazdrosna o szacunek oraz dobra, które posiadała "księżniczka". Ucieczka i Pierwszy Turniej W wieku siedemnastu lat, stryj Kasumi - wygnany ninja o imieniu Raidou - powrócił do wioski z zamiarem przejęcia techniki mistrzów o nazwie Torn Sky Blast. Pokonując nawet najsilniejszą ze wszystkich Ayane zdołał osiągnąć swój cel, odbierając moc Hayate oraz pozostawiając go w stanie śpiączki. Kasumi nie była tamtego dnia w wiosce, a o całym wydarzeniu dowiedziała się dopiero w późniejszym czasie. Ze względu na obecny stan Hayate, Shiden postanowił przekazać Kasumi tytuł osiemnastej mistrzyni klanu. Pomimo troski o zdrowie swego brata, dziewczynie udało się opanować technikę Torn Sky Blast. Chcąc poznać prawdę, Kasumi zwróciła się do Ayane. Wierząc, że Kasumi nigdy nie będzie dobrą przywódczynią, opowiedziała przybranej siostrze o ataku Raidou na wioskę. Znając już całą prawdę, Kasumi zdecydowała się postawić samobójczy krok i uciec z wioski bez zezwolenia. Jej celem stało się odnalezienie Raidou oraz pomszczenie Hayate. To jednak skutkowałoby przyjęciem tytułu nukenin i jednocześnie skazaniem siebie na śmierć, jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdecydowałaby się powrócić do domu. Klan szybko dowiaduje się o ucieczce Kasumi. Genra rozkazuje Ayane odnaleźć uciekinierkę, a następnie ją zabić. Ayane próbowała powstrzymać Kasumi przy moście prowadzącym do wioski, jednak ta została uratowana przez przelatującą nieopodal Christie. I choć Kasumi nie znała Christie, zdecydowała się wskoczyć do jej helikoptera i uciec. W towarzystwie Christie i Baymana, Kasumi dowiedziała się, że Raidou postanowił wziąć udział w Światowym Turnieju Dead or Alive, sponsorwanym przez firmę DOATEC, dla której pracują. Kasumi została zabrana na statek Ocalała Wolność, gdzie oficjalnie ogłoszono rozpoczęcie turnieju. Kasumi udaje się pokonać wszystkich uczestników turnieju oraz uzyskać status zwyciężczyni, co pozwoliło jej na zmierzenie się z Raidou w Niebezpiecznej Strefie. Po zakończeniu walki jest szczęśliwa, ponieważ sądzi, że w ten sposób pomściła Hayate. Przeliczyła się, gdyż dzięki eksperymentom DOATEC, Raidou przebudził się jeszcze silniejszy. W kolejnym starciu obydwoje używają echniki Torn Sky Blast. Z pomocą Ryu Hayabusy, Kasumi udaje się pokonać, a następnie zabić Raidou. Niestety, krótko po tym Kasumi zostaje uprowadzona przez DOATEC oraz zabrana do niemieckiego laboratorium, w której jej DNA zostanie wykorzystane do eksperymentów; wszyscy bowiem wierzą, że będzie ona idealnym wzorcem do utworzenia doskonałego wojownika. Ucieczka z DOATEC i Drugi Turniej Jakiś czas po uprowadzeniu Kasumi przez DOATEC, Hayabusa odnajduje ją w niemieckiej kwaterze organizacji. By uratować przyjaciółkę, podpala budynek i tym samym wywołuje ogólny chaos. Uciekając, Kasumi spotyka utworzonego z jej DNA klona - Kasumi α. Zszokowana tym widokiem, podąża za stworzeniem do laboratorium. Alfa oznajmia, iż są "siostrami", a jej zachowanie samej Kasumi (rzekomo zachowującej Hayate dla siebie) jest bardzo niegrzeczne. Kiedy do Kasumi dochodzi, że jej brat został porwany przez DOATEC, atakuje klona. Hałas przywołuje jednego z naukowców, Lisę Hamilton. Lisa próbuje uciszyć Kasumi strzałem, ta jednak zostaje w porę uratowana przez Hayabusę. Przebywając z Hayabusą i Irene Lew, grupa dowiaduje się z wykradzionych danych DOATEC, że Hayate przebywał w tej samej kwaterze co Kasumi. Martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo brata, Kasumi sprzeciwia się rozkazom Hayabusy i ucieka. Dziewczynie udaje się także uciec wysłanej w pościg za nią Ayane. Jakiś czas później, Kasumi odnajduje Hayate całego i zdrowego. Jak się jednak okazuje, mężczyzna cierpi na amnezję i nie pamięta nic z poprzedniego życia. Hayabusa pojawia się przy nich i oznajmia, iż "ci zjednoczeni walką i krwią odkryją głębię duszy shinobi" - tym samym nakłania ich do walki, by przywrócić prawdziwego Hayate. Kasumi zostaje pokonana, jednak dzięki temu jej brat odzyskuje wspomnienia. Kiedy Hayate i Hayabusa walczą z nasłanymi na nich Alfą i odmóżdżoną Ayane, Kasumi budzi się ze snu i potajemnie opuszcza pole bitwy. Trzeci Turniej Tęskniąc za domem i dalej uciekając, Kasumi pragnie ponownie spotkać się z Hayate - nie może tego zrobić ze względu na poszukujący ją klan Mugen Tenshin. Spędza trochę czasu w dystrykcie geisz w Kyoto - swoją prawdziwą tożsamość ukrywa pod przebraniem uczennicy. Ciągłe życie w pośpiechu doprowadza ją w końcu do choroby i gorączki. Osłabiona zostaje odnaleziona na drodze przez maiko o imieniu Kokoro. Odrzuca jej ofertę pomocy, a na widok Ayane panikuje i ucieka. Podczas trzeciego turnieju, Kasumi ponownie próbuje odnaleźć Hayate, który w tym samym czasie - z pomocą Ayane i Hayabusy - poluje na zdrajcę klanu, Genrę. Kasumi napotyka Ayane, ta jednak jest zajęta misją i nie wdaje się w kłótnię; co więcej, wcześniej Ayame poprosiła Ayane o pomoc siostrze. Ayane pozwala Kasumi na zobaczenie się z Hayate, wcześniej jednak pokonuje ją w krótkiej walce jako "zemstę" za przyniesione kłopoty. Kiedy Kasumi udaje się zobaczyć z Hayate, mężczyzna jest rozdarty między przestrzeganiem kodu klanu i zabiciem uciekinierki a pragnieniem zjednoczenia się z siostrą. Usiłuje ją uratować, twierdząc, że nie powinni już więcej się spotykać, ta jednak jest gotowa na walkę. Po pojedynku, Kasumi ponownie ucieka. Czwarty Turniej i upadek DOATEC Piąty Turniej Zakończenia Postać Wygląd Kasumi jest szczupłą, wysportowaną i drobną nastolatką średniego wzrostu. Została zaprojektowana jako postać "delikatna" (zważywszy na fakt, że koncept Dead or Alive jest łagodniejszy od Ninja Gaiden). Oryginalnie miała więc okrągłą twarz o drobniutkich rysach oraz duże bursztynowe oczy. W Dead or Alive 5 wprowadzono niewielkie zmiany w wyglądzie Kasumi. Obecnie posiada ona owalną twarz oraz skośniejsze oczy. Jej włosy są także krótsze, niż w poprzednich częściach, gdyż sięgają jej jedynie do ramion. Początkowo włosy Kasumi miały barwę ciemnego brązu. Od Dead or Alive 2 są one jaśniejsze oraz posiadają miedziany odcień. Obecnie posiada cztery fryzury: niski kucyk, warkocz, wysoki kucyk oraz rozpuszczone włosy. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest błękitna suknia z wcięciami po bokach, krótkimi bufiastymi rękawami, jej imieniem zapisanym na złoto z tyłu (w japońskim Kanji) oraz malunkiem feniksa. Do kompletu dodano białe pończochy, sandały oraz ochraniacze. Oprócz tego stroju i jego różnych wariacji, Kasumi posiada inne kostiumy typowe dla shinobi. Jest widywana także w strojach codziennych oraz japońskich mundurkach noszonych przez dziewczyny w jej wieku. Kasumi lubuje się w kobiecym stylu. Jej stroje składają się zazwyczaj ze spódniczek i sukienek w dziewczęcych kolorach, np. jej ulubionym mlecznym różu. W oryginalnym Dead or Alive, Kasumi posiadała następujące wymiary: 164 cm wzrostu, B88 W52 H89. Osobowość W całej serii'' Dead or Alive'', Kasumi jest przedstawiana jako jedna z nielicznych postaci zdolnych do współczucia. Jest zarówno sympatyczną dziewczyną znającą znaczenie honoru, jak i utalentowaną kunoichi, która mimo wszystko nie czerpie z walki żadnej satysfakcji. Zazwyczaj przed rozpoczęciem starcia wyraża swoją niechęć do przemocy i próbuje rozwiązać konflikt w inny sposób. We wszystkich turniejach (z wyjątkiem pierwszego) jej głównym celem nie jest walka lub zwycięstwo, lecz spotkanie z Hayate. Mimo to, Kasumi jest w stanie zabijać z zimną krwią, co udowodniła podczas starcia z Raidou. Choć jest osobą niewinną i cichą, zostaje ukazana jako postać "delikatna", nie okazująca strachu przed głośnym wypowiadaniem swej opinii. Jest też emocjonalna, szczera oraz zdolna do pomocy innym. Jak na ninję, jest bardzo inteligentna. Kasumi uważa się za osobę troskliwą i pozytywną. Jednakże, w ostatnim rozdziale Story Mode z Dead or Alive 5, osobowość Kasumi została drastycznie zmieniona. Wciąż jest troskliwa, jednak tym razem wykazuje się większą mentalną siłą. Zamiast unikać walki dzielnie bierze w niej udział, jeżeli tego wymaga sytuacja. Przykładem jest jej pojedynek z Christie, z zamiarem powstrzymania jej przed kontynuacją planu. Jest też o wiele silniejsza, co pokazuje gotowość zniszczenia projektu Phase 4 oraz jej chęć do pokonania Victora Donovana za wszelką cenę. Jest też o wiele szczęśliwsza dzięki ustatkowaniu swojej relacji z Hayate i Ayane. W pewien sposób dojrzała. Bardzo troszczy się o swoją rodzinę i pragnie powrotu do domu w spokoju. Pojawiły się jednak przypadki, w których nie ukazała skruchy, chociażby podczas poszukiwania Raidou w czasie pierwszego turnieju, walki ze swoim klonem w drugim oraz stanięciu twarzą w twarz z Heleną, kiedy ta próbowała ją zabić. Znaczenie imienia Kanji użyte to wymowy imienia Kasumi (霞) oznacza "mgiełkę". Mgiełka i mgła często są symbolami izolacji i samotności, co może odnosić się do opuszczenia klanu przez Kasumi oraz skazania siebie na samotne życie. Mgiełka oznacza także nieczyste myśli, co jest nawiązaniem do Kasumi, która jest napędzana przez emocje, przez co najpierw coś zrobi, a dopiero potem pomyśli. Przykładem jest porzucenie klanu dla pomszczenia Hayate. Fizycznie, Kasumi - tak jak mgiełka - jest trudna do przechwycenia. Przykładem może być jej ucieczka przed zabójcami z klanu oraz zdolność do unikania ich przez długi czas. Aż w końcu, mgiełka może być symbolem życia Kasumi, kiedy sprawy nie zostały do końca wyjaśnione. Jako zbiegła shinobi, Kasumi żyła, nie wiedząc, czy nazajutrz spotka ją śmierć, czy fortuna. Relacje Hayate Hayate jest starszym bratem Kasumi. Jest wobec niej opiekuńczy oraz wyrozumiały, co zaskutkowało wytworzeniem się ich bliskiej relacji. Po wprowadzeniu Hayate w stan śpiączki, Kasumi poprzysięgła zemstę na Raidou za to, co uczynił. Jednocześnie chce przywrócić swemu bratu honor. Ich więź nie zostaje przerwana nawet w momencie otrzymania przez Hayate tytułu lidera klanu Mugen Tenshin, podczas gdy Kasumi wciąż jest uważana za zbiegłą shinobi. Hayate nigdy nie skrzywdziłby własnej siostry, nawet jeśli nie popiera dokonanych przez nią wyborów. Mimo to, obydwoje pozostają wobec siebie lojalni. W Dead or Alive 5, Kasumi i Hayate pozostają w lepszych relacjach; razem pracują nad przerwaniem planów Donovana. Hayate zna swoją siostrę wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Kasumi z początku Dead or Alive 5 jest jedynie jej klonem. Ayane Ayane i Kasumi są przyrodnimi siostrami i jednocześnie kuzynkami; dzielą tę samą biologiczną matkę. Matka Kasumi, Ayame, została zgwałcona przez Raidou, co zaskutkowało narodzinami Ayane. W dzieciństwie, obydwie były bliskimi przyjaciółkami, bez względu na złą sławę Ayane. Razem się bawiły, a nawet ubierały w podobny sposób. Jako dzieci nie wiedziały, dlaczego Ayane jest tak źle traktowana. Po poznaniu okoliczności swych narodzin, Ayane stała się chorobliwie zazdrosna o Kasumi, która całe swe życie była traktowana niczym księżniczka oraz mogła zachować całą uwagę Hayate dla siebie. Nie była świadoma tego, że Kasumi także nie poznała prawdy. W momencie ucieczki Kasumi z wioski z zamiarem pomszczenia Hayate, Ayane w końcu zyskała okazję na okazanie swej głębokiej nienawiści, otrzymując zadanie zabicia siostry za opuszczenie wioski. Starała się także udaremnić Kasumi spotkania z Hayate, by wzbudzić w niej ból. Ryu Hayabusa Hayabusa jest dobrym przyjacielem Kasumi, którą traktuje tak samo jak Hayate. Obiecał mu, że będzie chronił Kasumi za wszelką cenę. Hayabusa dotrzymał złożonej obietnicy i wciąż dbał o bezpieczeństwo Kasumi, bez względu na złamanie przez nią prawa Mugen Tenshin. Jest jednym z jej nielicznych sprzymierzeńców, którzy nie trzymają się ściśle zasad ustalonych przez wioskę. W Dead or Alive 5, Hayabusa najprawdopodobniej poprosił Muramasę o czuwanie nad Kasumi. W filmie DOA: Żywy lub Martwy z 2006 roku, Kasumi prawdopodobnie żywi romantyczne uczucia wobec Hayabusy, które zresztą są odwzajemnione. Helena Douglas Wbrew temu, co DOATEC zrobiło z życiem Kasumi, dziewczyna zachowuje się przyjaźnie wobec Heleny oraz wydaje się rozumieć ból, przez jaki przechodzi. Najwyraźniej te miłe uczucia nie są odwzajemnione, ponieważ Helena w pewnym momencie usiłuje zastrzelić Kasumi, twierdząc, że nie miała z niej żadnego pożytku; została w porę powstrzymana przez Hayabusę. Pomimo tego momentu słabości, Kasumi wciąż próbuje powstrzymać Helenę przed popełnieniem samobójstwa. Po zakończeniu czwartego turnieju, Kasumi i Helena pozostają w przyjaźniejszych relacjach oraz obdarzają siebie wzajemnym zrozumieniem. Jeżeli są w parze podczas walki, w pełni sobie ufają. Obydwie posiadają ten sam cel - pokonanie Donovana. Lisa Hamilton Raidou Raidou był stryjem Kasumi; starszym bratem jej ojca, Shidena. Kasumi pokonała, a następnie zabiła Raidou podczas pierwszego turnieju, by móc pomścić pozostawionego w stanie śpiączki Hayate. Był to jedyny moment, w którym Kasumi wykazała się nienawiścią i okrucieństwem wobec drugiego człowieka. Muramasa Podczas Dead or Alive 5, Muramasa obserwuje Kasumi podczas walki z Donovanem i organizacją MIST. Najprawdopodobniej zrobił to na wskutek prośby Hayabusy. Muramasa troszczy się o Kasumi tak, jakby była jego własną córką. Momiji W Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate i Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, Momiji nawołuje Kasumi podczas ich wspólnej walki. Najprawdopobniej poznały się za pośrednictwem Hayabusy, nic jednak nie zostało potwierdzone. Phase 4 Choć Phase 4 i Kasumi nie miały okazji się spotkać, posiadają wspólne intro i pozę zwycięstwa w Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, podczas których teleportują się do siebie oraz z dumą oznajmiają, iż pochodzą z klanu Mugen Tenshin. Rozgrywka Dead or Alive Podobnie jak inne postacie z Dead or Alive używające stylu ninjutsu, Kasumi jest jedną z najbardziej lubianych wojowniczek dzięki swoim zbalansowanym cechom. Jej zaletami są szybkość, zadawane obrażenia oraz dość proste do wykonania ciosy. Niestety odbija się to na zasięgu jej ataku oraz sile pojedynczych uderzeń. Styl Kasumi zmieniał się wraz z upływem serii. W oryginalnym Dead or Alive oraz jego sequelu, jej ciosy opierały się głównie na kombosach i juggle'ach. W późniejszych grach zasłynęła z szybkich ataków oraz niedopuszczaniu przeciwnika do kontrataku. W Dead or Alive 5, postawiony zostaje większy nacisk na umiejętność teleportacji. Kasumi zyskuje możliwość korzystania z niej w przerwach pomiędzy określonymi ruchami, co daje pole do popisu dla posiadanych przez nią mocy ninpo (czego charakterystycznym elementem są otaczające ją płatki kwiatu wiśni). Łączone ataki Kasumi są silniejsze, a ciosy kombo - dłuższe. Do listy ruchów dodano kilka ruchów z oryginalnej gry, które jej klon wykorzystywał w Dead or Alive: Dimensions. Jako postać słabsza, Kasumi może polegać na długich kombosach oraz chwytach. Posiada wiele ruchów, które mogą jej pomóc w osiągnięciu właściwego efektu. Jest dobrą postacią dla początkujących dzięki prostym kombinacjom i zbalansowanym statystykom. W rękach eksperperta może stać się śmiertelną bronią. Dead or Alive Xtreme Kasumi nawiązuje przyjaźnie z wieloma osobami, z wyjątkiem Ayane, z którą dość ciężko będzie się znaznajomić. Nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze w siatkówce plażowej; nie jest w stanie odbić piłki z taką samą siłą, co inni. Także ze względu na swoją postawę dość często jest obalana przez silniejszych graczy jak, np. Helena, Hitomi lub Tina. Posiada jednak doskonałą technikę, dobrze skacze i broni oraz jest dość szybka. Najlepszą parą dla niej będzie Hitomi lub Tina, które nie dorównują jej pod względem szybkości, ale nadrabiają to siłą. Jeżeli komuś zależy na szybkiej drużynie, warto sparować ją z Ayane. Należy jednak pamiętać, że obydwie nie są zbyt silne. Występy Seria Dead or Alive *[http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_%28game%29 Dead or Alive (Arcade)] (Grywalna, 1996) *[http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_%28game%29 Dead or Alive (Sega Saturn)] (Grywalna, 1997) *[http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_%28game%29 Dead or Alive (PlayStation)] (Grywalna, 1998) *''Dead or Alive++'' (Grywalna, 1998) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (Grywalna), 1999 - 2000) *''DOA2: Hardcore'' (Grywalna, 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Grywalna, 2001-2002) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (Grywalna, 2003) *''Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate'' (Grywalna, 2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (Grywalna, 2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Grywalna, 2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Grywalna, 2006) *''Girls of DOA BlackJack'' (Grywalna, 2009) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (Grywalna, 2010) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (Grywalna, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Grywalna, 2012) *''Dead or Alive 5+'' (Grywalna, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (Grywalna, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (Grywalna, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (Grywalna, 2015) Inne media Dead or Alive ''DOA: Żywy lub Martwy'' W niekanonicznym filmie z 2006 roku DOA: Żywy lub Martwy, rolę Kasumi gra aktorka pochodzenia japońsko-amerykańskiego, Devon Aoki. Podobnie jak w przypadku większości postaci, osobowość Kasumi została zmieniona - podczas gdy w grach jest otwarta i współczująca, tutaj pozostaje oschła oraz surowa. W filmie, ucieka od rodzinnego klanu, by odnaleźć swojego brata - Hayate - który zaginął rok temu. W tym samym czasie zostaje zaproszona na turniej Dead or Alive. Victor Donovan wyznał jej, że Hayate zginął w zeszłorocznym turnieju z ręki Leona. Krótko po zwycięskiej walce z Leonem, Kasumi zaczyna wątpić w słowa Donovana. Ostatecznie, powróciła z bratem do domu pomimo statusu uciekinierki. Podczas seansu możemy zauważyć, że pomiędzy nią a Hayabusą istnieje romantyczna relacja. ''Girls of DOA Blackjack'' ''Ninja Gaiden'' Inne media ''Queen's Blade'' ''Bijin Toke'' ''Monster Rancher'' ''Warrios Orichi 3 Ultimate'' ''Hyakuman-nin no Ninja Gaiden'' Stroje Kultura popularna Dead Fantasy Pseudonimy *Poszukiwana Kobieta-Ninja - Dead or Alive 2 *Kunoichi Przeznaczenia - DOA2: Hardcore, Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate, Dead or Alive 5 *Przeznaczenie Kunoichi - Dead or Alive 4 *Super Seksowna Ninja! - Dead or Alive Paradise Cytaty *''To jeszcze nie koniec... ''- (przed walką w DOA2) *''Nie mam czasu do stracenia... Żegnaj. ''- (po wygraniu walki w Story Mode z DOA2) *''Nie chcę cię zranić, lecz zrobię to, jeżeli będę musiała. - (przed walką w Story Mode z DOA3) *''Przebaczenie jest czymś, czego ty nigdy nie zaznasz. - ''(do Omegi w Story Mode z DOA3) *''Walczmy więc, skoro to nieuniknione. - ''(przed walką w Story Mode z DOA4) *''Muszę to zakończyć... własnymi rękoma... - ''(do Alpha-152 w Story Mode z DOA4) *''Jestem gotowa. ''- (przed walką w DOA5) *''Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz. ''- (po wygranej walce w ''Ultimate i Last Round) Utwory *Ketsui no Toki - Dead or Alive (Arcade Mode) *Ketsui no Toki ~pie-02 mix~ - Dead or Alive (1998) (Tournament Mode) *Hitohira ~Reminiscent of Ketsui no Toki~ - Dead or Alive 2 *Eternity - Dead or Alive 3 *The Moon Leads Her To... - Dead or Alive 3 Ending Theme *Kasumi Remix - Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate (Ray House) *Purity - Dead or Alive 4 and Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade *Hitohira Remix - Dead or Alive 4 (Crash Club) *Now and Forever - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme *[http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Hitohira_%28Dimensions_Remix%29 Hitohira (Dimensions Remix)] - Dead or Alive: Dimensions Galeria Ciekawostki *Kasumi jest ulubioną postacią Tomonobu Itagakiego. *Znakami rozpoznawczymi Kasumi są płatki wiśni powiewające na wietrze wokół niej, miecz wakizashi oraz błękitny strój. *W serii Dead or Alive Xtreme, ulubionym kolorem Kasumi jest mleczny róż. *Kasumi zajmowała wysokie pozycje na wielu listach dotyczących gier. *Wiek Kasumi, Ayane, Eliota i Kokoro nie został podany w zachodnich wersjach Dead or Alive, ponieważ byli oni niepełnoletni. Tecmo chciało w ten sposób uniknąć konfliktów związanych z ich kontrowersyjnymi wizerunkami. *Kasumi jest jedyną postacią w całej serii, która zachowała swoje dwa główne stroje z pierwszej gry. Są to jej błękitny oraz biały strój ninja. Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Postacie Urodzone W Lutym Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Dead or Alive 1 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 3 Kategoria:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Kategoria:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 4 Kategoria:DOA: Dead or Alive Kategoria:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Kategoria:Dead or Alive Paradise Kategoria:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round